The present invention relates to a rebound crusher having at least one rotor provided with hammers which is mounted for rotation in a crusher housing and cooperates with at least one rebound mechanism which is arranged swingable against spring force in the crusher housing and the distance between which and the hammers of the rotor is adjustable.
Rebound crushers of the above-described type whose rebound mechanisms are mounted under spring action with respect to the housing are known. The spring mounting permits the rebound mechanism to move away upon the encountering of large pieces to be crushed, and particularly in the case of foreign bodies such as pieces of metal, in order to avoid damage to the rebound mechanism and the rotor with its hammers. In order to be able to adjust the fineness of the crushed material it is know to adjust the starting position of the rebound mechanism with respect to the hammers of the rotor by means of spindles. In addition to this adjustment of the nip, the spring characteristic of the springs is also selected as a function of the specific material to be crushed.
In the case of rebound crushers of relatively large capacity, the dimensioning and arrangement of the springs and spindles affords problems. Furthermore, it is difficult and time-consuming to adjust the nip in each case. Such an adjustment is, however, not only necessary if wear of the hammers and of the armor plates of the rebound mechanism must be compensated for by readjustment but also if different material is charged in succession into the rebound crusher and/or if different particle sizes of the crushed material are desired.